familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stephen Lewis (1757-1792)
'Stephen' Stephen Lewis was the third son of John Lewis and the only one to die at an early age. He died at 35 years a few months after writing his will. Last Will and Testament IN THE NAME OF GOD AMEN : I, Stephen Lewis of the County of Randolph in the State of North Carolina, Planter, being sick and weak in body but of sound Deposing mind and memory blessed be God and knowing that it is appointed for all men once to die do make this my Last Will and Testament—that is to say Principally and first of all I recommend my Soul to God my maker and next my body to the Earth to be buried in a Decent manner at the discretion of my Executors hereafter named, and as touching such worldly Effects and as it hath pleased God to bless me with in this life I give and bequeath and dispose of in the following manner and form. First, it is my will that all my just debts and dues and Funeral charges be paid first. ** ITEM: I give and devise to my son Stephen Lewis the plantation land and premises that I bought of Thomas Pugh containing two hundred acres of land to be possessed by him and his heirs and assigns forever. ** ITEM: I give and devise to my son David Lewis the plantation land and premises that was formerly old Richard Wright’s containing about one hundred and fifty acres of land in Randolph County to be possessed by him and his heirs and assigns forever. ** ITEM: I give and devise to my son Brooks Lewis the plantation whereon I now live in Randolph County containing two hundred acres of land to be possessed by him and his heirs and assigns forever. ** ITEM: I give and bequeath to Susanna my beloved wife, my last mentioned plantation with all my movable estate goods and chattel both in possession and without as long as she remains my widow for the bringing up of my children except what is hereafter mentioned. ** ITEM: I give to my two daughters, Eleanor and Delilah each of them a feather bed. ** ITEM: I give to my daughter Priscilla ten pounds to be paid her by my son Brooks Lewis or his heirs and it is my will that if either of my sons die before they should come of age that their grant should be equally divided amongst the surviving of my children both sons and daughters share alike. I also hereby nominate and appoint Susanna Lewis my beloved wife, Executrix and John Lane, Esqu., of Randolph County, Executor of this my last will and testament hereby disallowing and disannulling all other wills by me heretofore made Rattifying this and no other to be my last will and testament in witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and seal this fourth day of December in the year of our Lord one thousand Seven Hundred and Ninety one. 1791 Signed Sealed, published & C in the presence of us *Jeremiah Reynolds *Robert Walker *John Lewis :::::::::::::::::::s/ Stephen Lewis North Carolina Archives CR.081.801.8 Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Stephen and Susanna Lewis' Randolph County, North Carolina References * Category:Born in Randolph County, North Carolina Category:Married in 1780 Category:Married in Randolph County, North Carolina Category:Died in Randolph County, North Carolina Category:Non-SMW people articles